In Winter's Turn
Characters * Winter- a white male Night Fury with eyes the colour of ice, except closer to the colour of the sky~Main Character (importance=10/10) * Maze- a dark-brown female Night Fury with bright, forest-green eyes~Winter's, Icy's, Sky's, and Shadow's Mother (importance=6/10) * Star- a black-blue-coloured female Flightmare with glowing, angelic-blue eyes~Winter's Crush (importance=8/10) * Icy- a very pale blue female Night Fury with dark, forest-green eyes~Winter's, Sky's, and Shadow's Sister (importance=7/10) * Sky- a sapphire-blue female Night Fury with swirls of white all across her scales and strangely misty-grey-blue eyes~Winter's, Icy's, and Shadow's Sister (importance=9/10) * Swift- a black male Monstrous Nightmare with streaks of sky-blue and pearly-white and eyes the colour of the dawn sky~Winter's Friend (importance=8/10) * Shadow- a very dark-grey male Night Fury that is almost black (yet visibly is grey) with amber eyes~Winter's, Icy's, and Sky's Brother (importance=9/10) * Seastar- a misty-blue male Scauldron with yellow eyes~Shadow's Closest Friend (importance=8/10) * Blaise- a blazing-orange male Night Fury with fire-like streaks of flame-blue all across his body and amber eyes~Winter's, Icy's, Sky's, and Shadow's Long-Forgotten Father (importance=8/10) * Zip- one of the heads of the Zippleback Mayhem Makers; a blue male Zippleback (head) with spots and stripes coloured green-blue and yellow eyes~Dart's, Shadow's, and Winter's Friend (importance=8/10) * Zap- strangely, the other head of the Zippleback Mayhem Makers is coloured purple, instead of blue, like the opposite head, and his stripes and spots are the exact same, except they are green-purple, and, finally, his eyes are blue instead of yellow~Dart's, Shadow's, and Winter's Friend (importance=8/10) * Tear- the only known appearance statististics are that he has dark, glowing blue eyes, is a male, and is either a Monstrous Nightmare, or a Changewing~All Other Statistics Unknown (importance=5/10 (fairly more important in the next book)) * Burn- an orange male Monstrous Nightmare with yellow eyes~All Other Statistics Unknown, Other Than He May be Aligned with Tear (importance=4/10 (as said with Tear, more important in next book)) * Dart- a forest-green male Deadly Nadder with yellow-green eyes~A Friend of Winter, Icy, Sky, and ''Shadow (importance=9/10 (yes, he beats Winter's siblings in importance)) Other Things About the Characters (INCLUDES SPOILERS!) # Zip and Zap's body is a mix of both their heads' colours put together, so it's like they have tie-dyed scales. # Icy isn't as important as the other siblings because she dies due to an avalanche of rocks on the way up Mt. Storm with Winter, Sky, and Shadow. (Not yet done with this) Prologue Maze flew as fast as she could. She banked around a tree, but her tail got caught in the lower branches. ''No! ''she thought. She tried to pull away, but her tail didn't budge. ''Oh, this is just great. I'm being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare ''AND ''my tail is stuck. Lucky me. ''There was crashing in the trees, and Maze's eyes widened. She ripped her tail free and ran like the wind. "Ow, ow, ow," she whispered, glancing at her tail. Her tail wings had been severely ripped, and blood was streaming behind her as she ran. ''Have . . . to keep . . . running . . . my hatchlings . . . ''she thought wearily, slowing and beginning to stumble. ''Must . . . keep . . . going . . . Maze collapsed. Darkness faded in and out. And then, her world went black. *** "Mommy?" a voice called. "Mommy?" Four young Night Furies huddled together. "Winter . . . she not comes back," Sky said. Winter's eyes widened. "But . . . but . . . she say she back soon!" he cried. Shadow and Icy nuzzled him. "It okay," said Icy. "We here. We protects us." Winter didn't drop the shocked and sad expression on his face. Shadow smiled at him. "Don't worries," he said. "We stays together no matter whats. We never be apart." Winter finally gave in and smiled back. "Yous right," he murmured. Chapter One Seven Years Later . . . Winter sped over the trees a grin on his face. "You'll never catch me! I'm the fastest dragon in the forest, and you know it!" he shouted to a trailing Dart, who was panting severely. "You . . . kidding me? Shadow beat you in . . . last . . . week's . . . race!" he called, gasping for breath. Winter's grin widened. "Then I raced him again the next day and won!" he called back, grabbing a high-up tree's branch and hanging upside-down by his tail. "Try me now!" he shouted. Dart grinned and shot forward, but Winter swung of the branch and was sent soaring at top speed over the trees. "Hey! That ain't fair!" Dart exclaimed. "Life ain't fair!" Winter replied over his shoulder. Suddenly, Star zipped up in front of him. He flung his wings open just in time to stop himself from crashing into the blacky-blue-coloured Flightmare. She smiled. "Uhhh . . . hi . . . Star . . ." said Winter slowly. Dart flashed past them, and Winter roared in rage. "Get back here!" he shouted, darting past Star and after the forest-green Deadly Nadder. Suddenly, Winter heard a hissing sound. Oh no, ''he thought. ''Here comes Zip and Zap. And sure enough, a voice cried, "Zip and Zap, we're the source of every mishap!" Zip's strangely blue gas began to rise from the forest floor. Then, with a purple spark, Winter shouted, "Not this again!" and BOOM, an explosion sent the Night Fury barreling out of the sky. Crash! Snap! Thump! Crack! ''Winter opened his eyes. He had fallen into a tree - ''again - because of the Zippleback twins. Well, they were sort ''of ''twins, except they were one dragon. "All right, you guys! You better get me out of this tree or else!" Winter shouted. "Or else what?" Zip and Zap's heads appeared in front of him. Winter whacked both of them with his snowy white tail. "Or else I'll blast you in the faces!" he said. The Zippleback immediately pulled both of its heads up, frantic to get away. Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Unfinished stories